Beautiful, Confusing, Supernova Jenna
by Chaos Greymistchild
Summary: Dane ponders his experiences with Jenna Fox.


He taps his pen. Stops. Taps his pen again. One, two, three and-a-four. One, two, three and-a-four. Stops again. Rae told him to write his feelings down. He couldn't. Rae told him to write his thoughts down. He could do that. Maybe. He didn't know how.

Or maybe he did.

'Pen to paper,' his Jenna had said when he had asked in a rare, glimmering moment of genuine confusion, 'Write down the first thing that comes to mind. After that, everything just kind of flows out on its own.'

Dane holds the point of the pen above the unblemished page.

'I didn't think that Jenna Fox would talk to me again. She's attached herself to Ethan Smith. Ethan Smith doesn't like me.' Dane stares at the page. Taps the pen again. One, two and-a-three, four. One, two and-a-three, four. Stops. Puts pen to paper again.

'Jenna Fox is' he begins to write. Stops. He doesn't know what to write. How could one sum up the complex, constantly-shifting, multi-faceted, and so utterly, incredibly fascinating nature of his Jenna's character in a few, paltry words? Then again... maybe that was what he should write. She had said the first thing that came to mind.

'incredible. She's fascinating.' He accounts. 'You could never tell, just by looking at her, but she's just so different from all the other people in this little town. She's freakier than even Ethan Smith. She says that she'd gotten into an accident, but I don't think she did. It's not a lie. Maybe. But it's not the truth either. She says it like she's not quite sure of it herself. Like it's not the truth that she thinks of it. Like someone else told it to her. Taught her to say those words. An accident. I searched her up on the Netbook. She should be dead. Or at least in hospital. But she's not. That's just so interesting. I won't tell anyone though. I don't want them to take my interesting, fascinating, strange, beautiful Jenna away.

'Jenna Fox really is very beautiful. But not in the way other people would find her beautiful. Well, that too I suppose. She is beautiful in the ratios of her face, the way her cheek curves, the dimple when she smiles, the soft lips and clear skin, the arch of her eyebrows, and the length of her lashes. That's what other people see, at least. But my Jenna Fox is beautiful in the way she is confusing and different from all the boring, boring, stupid, stupid people that make up this dull, monotonous town. She shines in the way her eyes track every moment and twitch in facial expression, the way that she's surprised at her own knowledge, the way she tries so, so hard to connect and feel. In the way that she's like me.

'She walks funny. Strangely. She's different in that, too. She walks' Dane pauses to think of the right words to describe the odd gait. He puts pen to paper again. 'like something's changed, but she isn't quite aware of it. I tried it, once, in front of a mirror. She walks like she should be more my height. Taller. Maybe someone made her prosthetics wrong. But then she'd be still adjusting and we'd all know. Or at least Allys Marigold would know, and I know Allys Marigold. I guess Jenna Fox is beautiful that way, too. The only things I get from her are questions. More and more, one answered, another one raised, without fail. That's what makes her different from all the others.'

He pauses again. That was... more than he expected to write. He had grown bored of the others. They are all so alike. Boring, predictable, prone to falling into certain patterns. Ethan feels too strongly, never thinking about his actions and then never about what might happen because of them. He is far too easy to rile up with a few careful words. Allys is similar. Too passionate, too blind to her own cause and what it was doing to her. Gabriel just fades into the background. He'd held Dane's attention the longest out of the three of them, simply because of that. Dane goes to turn away, but the last line catches his attention. It seems... unfinished. He doesn't know why he's doing this, and that's the most beautiful and frightening thing about his Jenna, if he were being honest, but he puts pen to paper anyways.

'She makes me uncertain of myself.' He hesitates, but pushes onwards, 'I don't know why she evokes such feelings within me, but she does. It's beautiful and frightening, like there's some part of her that calls out to me. Like she's got another part of herself tucked away as well, in a dark corner where it's socially acceptable to hide 'strange and unnatural' urges. Just who is Jenna Fox?'

Dane blinks at what he's written. He truly hadn't meant to be so... honest. So straightforward. Then he remembers that Rae will want to read this.

Let her make of it what she will. He was going to hold this close to himself. No one else was going to read it.

Not even his beautiful, confusing, supernova Jenna.

* * *

 **Ummm, this was actually a school assessment. Yes, we got to write fanfiction on the text as part of our homework. No, it was not as great as it sounds. But this turned out quite well (in my opinion), and I'm pretty proud of it.**

 **I do actually have another 'chapter' written out, so do tell if you want more.**


End file.
